


Nobody Sparkles Like You

by ssstrychnine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Chapter 14 and 15 of It's Like Weather. Jaime's feelings for Brienne are cemented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Sparkles Like You

Jaime think secretly that Brienne is not very good at writing herself into scenes. She is a month into her new job and it’s clear she loves it (she loves it, she _loves_ it) but Brienne the Blue still has not found somewhere that fits. She hovers at the edge, still a villain, or maybe not, and Jaime is in a cast still and unable to steer her in any direction by beating her mercilessly. 

He watches her as she frets over this at dinner (it’s his night to cook, french toast and hash browns, and isn't _that_ a sickening sort of tradition), where she stares at a script all scribbled in red with her fingertips stained to match. Her name in the scripts always ends up circled so many times that the pen bleeds through the paper and sometimes tears. He wants to tell her that it’s _fine_ , Brienne the Blue doesn't even exist, and if she did she wouldn't be crying anymore, but he feels like she might take offense and the last thing he wants is that scowl thundering down on him. It’s happening less frequently, he thinks, her smile is far nicer, he thinks. Cersei’s smile always meant much more than a smile should, he thinks. 

“You need to learn to cook,” Brienne mutters, dropping her pen to jab a fork viciously at a piece of toast.

“Do I?” he smiles. “I’ll take you to dinner if you like. Somewhere different every night forever.” 

“Romantic,” she rolls her eyes. “Terrifying.” 

She glances at her script again, drops the fork, picks up the pen, slashes her name out altogether. 

“I’m going to quit,” she tells him. 

“Of course,” he says easily. She has said this every day since she started. “Shall I tell Tyrion or will you?”

“Not _quit_ quit,” she clarifies, looking at him pityingly. “Just the....fighting parts.” 

“Just the parts you love best, I see.” 

“ _Brienne the Blue_ ,” she mutters irritably. “Is she a villain, Jaime?” 

His stomach drops when she says his name. It always does. Every time. He thinks that if he were to bottle that feeling he’d be rich. Richer. Cersei never made him feel like that, around Cersei he always felt a second away from throwing up and he told himself that was what love felt like. He rubs a thumb across the rim of his cast. 

“Brienne the _Wench_ maybe,” he says. “ _She’s_ evil through and through.” 

“She’s _misunderstood_ ,” Brienne decides, nodding. “She’s _caught between worlds_.”

“Are you projecting?”

“Shut up.” 

“Sign my cast, wench,” he says and she looks up, startled. “It’s sad and dirty.” 

“That’s fitting,” she murmurs and he raises an eyebrow and she smirks at him and the blue in her eyes is _brilliant_. “Give me your arm then.”

He stretches his arm across the table and she takes her black pen, not the red, and frowns at the plaster for a long moment before scrawling something across it in big, block letters. When she’s done she’s smiling and he pulls his arm back to look at ‘WENCH’ taking up most of one side of the dirty plaster. He looks at her smiling still and she folds her script up and caps her pens (black and red), and sighs, like she’s letting go of the world, and secretly he decides that he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jb appreciation week (Day 1 - Moment you fell in love... except I've done Moment they fell in love because.....because..) thank you for reading i love you forever


End file.
